Heart of The Maple Tree
by Kuro Ao no Neko
Summary: Mathew is dying, but Arthur has found a way to save him. The flaw? He may not look the same or ever remember being Mathew Williams. Will Alfred, Francis and Arthur ever see him again, or will they be able to reach down to his heart and bring him back?
1. Prolouge

"What's wrong with him?!"

Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes which were red and pouring tears.

"It's not anything to do with his country, we have looked it over several times and nothing is wrong on that part-"

"Then what 's wrong with him," Alfred exclaimed cutting the British man off, then collapsed next to the bed and threw his upper half over his brother's rapidly breathing body. It was way too warm and he, Alfred F. Jones, was helpless to help his twin brother.

"France said he was on his way," Arthur said in a very monotone croak.

Matthew lay there in silence. He was very much awake, and could hear every word that was said. How could he sleep with is body burning in pain and his lungs trying hard for breath.

Slowly he moved his arm over Al's head and began to stroke his brother's hair.

At this the two men in the room perked up. Alfred began to weep softly, and Arthur placed his hand over Matthew's burning forehead.

The truth was, the Englishman knew why this was happening to the young nation, but it was too late to do anything and it was better that he said nothing about it until he felt the time was right.

Ten more minutes passed in the soft silence, until Francis burst into the room.

The second the Frenchman's eyes saw the Canadian boy, they filled with tears and he cried out.

"Mathieu! S'il vous plaît Mathieu!" The tears began to fall as Matthew opened his eyes and the three men saw the dull and faded violet coloured eyes look back at Francis.

"Bon..jour... Papa", Matthew whispered much softer and even more quieter than usual. He gave a week smile to those who had come to see him. He knew he wasn't going to make it... but he was filled with joy to know that he wouldn't be dying alone.

"Al...fred", The American grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it softly.

"What is it," Alfred's voice quivered and cracked at the end.

"I want you... to look out for Kumatori for me... when I'm gone..." his voice changed to a sadder tone, "although I don't... really think he will notice the... difference for long." A tear rolled down his cheek. He had tried to stay strong for the three of them but finally could no longer hold back his emotions.

"Bro... you can't say that when you...you'll be just fine-" it was Arthur who interrupted him this time.

"You git! We all know that isn't true!"

His voice was stern but his face was that of a broken child.

Francis had taken to the chair next to the head of the bed and next to Arthur.

The room fell silent once more, until Francis brought up the idea.

"Angleterre... can you really do magic?"

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y...yes I can."

The Frenchman got his feet and forced the Brit into the wall.

"Then prove it you stubborn, bushy eye browed bastard!"

Francis had never sounded so serious and his tone rattled the mood of the room. England began to stammer, Matthew looked at his papa wide eyed, and America got up and took a few steps towards France.

"Hey, there is no need to yell," Alfred began. "I mean... it's not like there really is a such thing as magi-"

"Yes there is. And I have a spell that I think will save him." Arthur cut Alfred off again and said it very solemnly.

He pushed Francis aside and walked over to the week and dying nation. "His body is deteriorating, but his soul should be intact, although that also means that it will... but that also gives me a chance to..." Arthur began to mumble things to himself. The two nations behind him watched. One with eyes of cold glares and the other with eyes of pain, yet some small hope.

"I've got it," Arthur said out loud.

"Finally," Francis puffed, "now prove it."

Arthur began to pull out an odd brush and a small bottle of red ink. "Now I just need to-." Arthur stopped and looked down to see week eyes and a hand grabbing the bottom of his shirt.

"You don't have to," Matthew squeaked out.

Arthur looked down at the Canadian and smiled weakly.

"No. I do," he said bluntly.

Arthur opened the small bottle and began to paint a circle on Matthew's chest. He chanted a few lines of what sounded like old Latin. The circle began to glow.

"Matthew, this spell will reincarnate your soul."

Matthew's eyes widened and Alfred moved over to his side and grabbed his brother's hand. Tears were flowing from his eyes, like water from a broken tap.

"You hear that Mattie! You will be alright! I told you so!" France walked over as well, still a bit surprised that it worked.

"There are a few flaws though," Arthur began. Alfred looked back up to the Brit who had moved to the other side of the bed.

"He will not be back instantly and he likely may not even remember ever being Matthew Williams."

Arthur took a breath of air.

"But he will come back. I can promise that."

The circle was almost at its peak. Alfred and Francis gave a nod, to show that they accepted that fact. The glow took over the room and England could not see the other two past it.

He leaned down to Matthew's ear and whispered sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry Matthew, this is my fault. But... I will fix this, so I hope your memories remain so that I may one day explain everything."

Matthew looked over to the teary eyed Brit with a face of confused shock, and before he could give a reply everything began to go black.

_'What did he mean by that'_, Matthew thought.

_'Wait who was that? Who am I?'_ Everything began to disappear from his mind and Matthew Williams went into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

4 years later

Another month, another world meeting, another headache. Germany almost didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew that the meeting would end in a world war if he wasn't there to keep it on track, so he got up and got ready. He looked in the mirror and slicked his bangs back. There, now he looked ready and professional. As he walked down the hallway he banged on his brother's door.

"Oi!Bruder! Out of bed in the next ten minutes or I'm coming back with a bucket of water!" He kept walking, he was only about three steps away when he heard a loud crash and a few curses in their tongue and he smirked.

The meeting started as it normally did until he brought to order, but something seemed off. Kind of like... something was missing.

"We have a new idea for a propaganda campaign," China started. "Our plan unfortunately calls for... to be the leader of this campaign."

Germany sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"China can you please repeat the name? We didn't catch that."

China puffed up a bit and repeated.

"We would like for America to lead the campaign."

Every country began to moan and protest until everyone noticed something...off. Everyone looked at American to see him poking his pen at his paper. Finally it was Lithuania to nervously speak up.

"Mr. America?"

Alfred looked up from his blank note page to find everyone looking at him questionably.

"Oh... I'm sorry can you repeat that dude?"

Germany noticedinstantly that something was off with the American nation.

"We are wanting to know if you will lead the propaganda campaign," the German said trying to hide his obvious shared confusion.

"Ya. Sure I can do it," the American said flatly.

There was about two minutes of silence until Germany finally found himself being the one to speak up again. "Alright in favour?"

Several hands went up.

"All opposed?"

Several more went up, but once Germany counted the votes he realized that one nation hadn't voted for either side.

"Britain, you have not voted," the German stated.

Britainseemed to snap out of somewhere in his mind. He gave a sigh and answered.

"I'm sorry, but what are we voting for exactly?"

Germany was about to answer when France hit the table.

"If you're going to show up, then pay attention you bushy-browed tea drinker!"

Britainlooked away."Yes... I guess you right."

Everyone was in shock. Nobody knew what to say or to do, rather than be more confused by the behaviour of these countries. Not only had it been France to be the one angered, but Brittan hadn't even tried to keep the fight going. Then there was America that hadn't even perked up the slightest at be the center of attention.

Germany looked over to Japan and noticed a quick hand motion he gave when the mood in the room had gone below negative.

Recognizing it, Germany called the fifteen minute recess an hour early.

Germany entered the lobby where everyone had gathered into their groupsand cliques, but the room remained silent with the few whispers of some counties.

America walked past him and he heard Finland give a positive call from the buffet.

"Hey! America! Those burgers you asked for just arrived!"

Germany observed the American infront of him carefully.

America looked towards the table and the smiling Finish boy. He lifted his hand, gave a wave and shook his head.

"No thanks dude. You can go ahead and have them if you want."

Whatever small talk that was being made stopped and everyone's mouth was agape.

America walked out of the room, and when the door shut behind himeveryone began to gossip. Germany could no longer stand this. Something was up.

"Hey Germany!"

The large man turned around and noticed his friend and ally Italy. He had a concerned look on his face and his golden eyes were open.

"What is it Italy," the German asked.

"Well..." the Italian started, "come with me for a sec." Germany followed Italy into the largest and now empty conference room. There he found both France and Romano standing with each other.

Germany walked over to the two with Italy.

"Something is up," Romano stated," and this frou-frou says he wanted to talk about it."

Germany looked over to France who had seemed to have calmed down from his earlier outburst.

"You'll have to forgive the three of us, Germany" France said."We are all a little emotional this time of year." Italy showed Germany a calendar. On it marked the day of the meeting and two days later the word "Memorial" was written. Finally Germany understood why those three were acting now that he noticed it, the Italian brothers were off aswell since they could related to the N.A brothers.

"It's been four years now since he left," Italy sadly inputted.

"Yes," France interjected. "It's been four years and we are just handing it in different ways. Jeeze the two of them. Out of all the qualities to take from Britain, it had to be his sulking."

Germany nodded and looking at his watch herealized it was time to call the breaks end.

Everyone poured in and took their seats. All were present with the exception of America witch Ludwig let go out of sympathy. _'After all',_he began to think, _'I couldn't imagine a life without mine.' _With that he took a glance at Prussia on the other side of the table and gave a week smile.

They were almost an hour into the meeting, when a messenger burst through the doors and ran straight over to the table. He grabbed a notice out of his pocket and began to read out loud.

"A message to Britain, France and America!"

All eyes turned to the winded messenger as the last sentenced left his mouth.

"He has been found."


	3. Chapter 2

It was the morning after the meeting.

Alfred heard his alarm go off and groaned. He hit the button on the small box and turned over to where the white polar bear slept.

Kumajiro had never left his side since Matthew left. Maybe it was the fact they were brothers and looked alike, or maybe it was the fact that they both felt so empty without him and could relate.

He still remembered how the bear cried and how he never left his arms, even on the car ride to his place that night.

He began to get up and readyfor the day ahead, when the bear woke up.

"Where are you going," the bear asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Downstairs for a while. I'll be back and then we'll go home to hang with Tony."

Alfred avoided telling the bear what was really going on. Kumajiro's heart was still pulling itself together and if the person coming didn't remember being Mathew Williams it would likely tear the bear apart.

The bear yawned and laid back down.

"Ok. Just promise to come back."

Kumajiro said this every time Alfred was going somewhere.

Alfred grabbed his room key and wallet, then began to the rooms door.

"I promise."

And with that Alfred left for designated room.

Britain, France and a few officials stood in a conference room that was part of the hotel. There was silence between the two nations and America was either late or too nervous to come down.

Outside of the door, Spain and Prussia stood side by side. They knew it would still be some time until 'he' arrived and they hated to see their friend in such a mood. They had devised a plan that would hopefully turn his mood around.

Spain looked at Prussia who returned a slightly nervous look.

"Are you ready Gil," he asked with a smile.

The albino grimaced abit and nodded.

With that the two burst into the room and in their minds, action was called.

"Francis," Spain announced as the two walked into the room. "We need to talk about something important."

France gave a sigh.

"Can't it wait until later,monamie?"

Prussia took it from there.

"No! Francis, you have to know-now!"

Gilbert held his hand out to Antonio. A little caught off by the passion and belief in the German's voice, the Spaniard put his hand into Gilbert's and interlaced their fingers together.

"We are going out," Antonio said with a longing gaze at Gilbert.

At first Francis looked surprised but then went back to his unnatural seriousness.

"Come on you two. Now is really not the time for joke-"

"No Francis you don't understand!" It was Gilbert who spoke up and caught everyone's attention, including the lost in thought Arthur who was sitting in the corner.

"We have decided to get engaged! Antonio is my fiancé' and I love him!"

'Wow. I never realized how good of an actor Gilbert was,' Spain thought to himself. France finally began to buy into it as well and the look on his face was pure shock at Prussia' statement.

"Mon amie... are you serious?" His face finally began to take on the shock of this news.

_'This performance is at its peak,' _Antonio thought. _'Now it's time for __**that**__.'_

Spain moved his thumb up Prussia's wrist and gave the signal.

*tap, tap, tap.

They may had intended this to be a last resort, but Antonio thought this would be the deciding factor.

He felt Gilbert give him a painful squeeze, but out of almost nowhere he felt Gilbert throw his arm around his head and pulled it in.

Spain opened his mouth and felt the German's tongue burst into it. Antonio then threw his arms around and embraced Gilbert, deepening the kiss.

France stared in shock. He knew kissing. It was called a _French_ kiss for a reason! And they were doing it for real!

Britain was in just as much shock and was trying not to laugh about the situation.

Gilbert felt the back of his throat rumble. He was on the verge of throwing up and from the feel of Tony's nails digging into his back, he must have known it too. Just to make sure Gilbertopened his left eye, which was facing away from the "audience" and saw a green, one eyed glare looking at look almost screaming at him that if he indeed threw-up, he would regret it.

The two separated and looked at the now babbling Frenchman.

"So...um... Francis?"

France looked up at his two now blushing friends. Gil had that young maiden look to him now as he spoke.

"Will... you give us your consent?"

Spain was now suppressing all of his thoughts to laugh. France was still babbling but after some time he finally spoke understandable words.

"Can...you let..me think about it... mon amie?"

Gilbert ran over grabbed Frances hands and threw one leg back in the air like a happy little girl.

"Oh Franci!You have no idea how happy this makes us!"

France seemed to be at a loss of words and only gave a nod.

"Come on now Gili-bird," Spain said as he began to the door. "Let us give the man some space."

Gilbert frolicked over to Antonio and the two waved and shut the door.

The two walked into the stairwell and finally Spain's barrier of laughter broke, as did Prussia's vomit barrier. Luckily there was a trash can in the space with them.

"Never... again." Gilbert exhaled once his breakfast had finally left him.

Spain wiped away the few tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh my goodness! Did you see his face, AND yours!?" Prussia glared at him. "But you never told me that you were a good actor Gil! Heck even I believed you!" Gilbert stood up straight. "And that's another secret. If West knew how good of a liar I was I'd have to walk around with a lie detector strapped to my head."

Tony gave another small laugh and began up the stairs. "Well I have to get ready for my lunch date with Miss Belgium." He was up the first ten steps when he stopped and looked down at Gilbert. "By the way, you never told me how good of a kisser you were either." Spain turned around and continued up the stairs, while Gilbert grabbed the trash can again and began to dry-heave.

Alfred walked into the open room to find France pale as a ghost and sitting in a chair, while a slightly happier looking Britain fanned him a bit.

"What happened here? Did I miss him?!"

Britain looked over to America.

"No he hasn't arrived yet. This was just a little guest visit you missed."

Alfred gave a small sigh ofrelief and walked over to the stack of chairs, grabbing one for himself. One of the officials then walked over to the group.

"I have just been informed that he has arrived."

The three all perked up and the colour came back to Francis's face. They waited a few minutes in complete silence, until the handle turned and the door opened. The three gave a gasp to whom they saw walk in.


	4. Chapter 3

The small boy that took a few steps into the room was about the size of a twelve year old. He wore a hoodie that was a size too big and a pair of baggy cargo pants.

Francis ran over and embraced the small boy."Mathieu!"

Arthur began to walk over, but Alfred stood back in shock. The boy really was Mathew! His face was the same right down to the violet eyes and protruding single hair that curled. Alfred took a step forward but stopped when he heard France speak up.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again mon petit-"

"Can you please let go of me sir!?"

The young boy had said it loud and clearly that time.

First sign.

France complied and looked at the boy.

"Can you please tell me who you are and why you called me here?"

Second sign.

"Matthew... do you not recognize us," Arthur asked the boy.

The room was silent for a moment.

"No. I don't know you people, so how do you seem to know me?"

Strike three.

Alfred felt his heart drop. This was his twin brother in front of him. After four years of being without him there he was, and yet he was so far away.

This was not the Matthew he had grown up with. The Matthew who had been discovered with Matthew that his heart longed to embrace once more.

France stood up strait. He gave the young boy a soft smile. "Sorry dear boy for jumping you like that. I'll go get us some drinks and we can all talk together." With that the Frenchman left the room, hiding the pain that had stabbed his heart.

Alfred grabbed another chair for the boy and they sat down.

"So," Arthur started. "What's your name?"

_'What's he doing'_, Alfred thought.

"Well," the boy started," My name is Matthew Curtis."

Alfred saw Arthur give a smirk.

"And how old are you?"

Matthew gave an awkward shift.

"I know this is weird and nobody believes me, but I'm only four years old."

At first Alfred was shocked but that was gone as soon as it came. He was a nation after all and from the size and population of his nation it was no real surprise.

"No no, my boy that would be normal for you", the Brit young nation looked at Arthur in confusion.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Matthew do you know what you are?"

Alfred continued to observe where Arthur was going with his questioning.

"I'm human," Mathew looked confused. "Aren't I?"

Arthur sighed. "No lad, you're not. You're the personification of a nation, Canada to be exact. You develop with your country and live with it."

Arthur took a second to let that sink in. The young Canadian appeared to understand and Arthur continued.

"Depending on the size of your nation, you grow with it. As long as your country exists in some form, you exist."

Matthew seemed to start to understand.

"So, I'm like, what Canada is?"

Arthur sighed and leaned back to stretch.

"That's a way of looking at it, yes."

France finally walked back into the room with a trey of drinks.

"I got you some ice-tea." He gave the boy a paper cup. Mathew accepted the cup and France gave a small smile. He was obviously still trying to get over that this wasn't the Matthew they remembered. "Hot Earl Grey for Arthur and a soda for Alfred."

Francis passed around the drinks and then sat down. "Finally, red wine for moi!"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be drinking, frog?" Arthur asked in a slightly agitated tone.

"Never for the French," Francis simply replied.

Alfred gave a light chuckle before the young Mathew spoke up. "So, if I'm supposed to be the country, what are you three?" The three looked at one another and then to the boy.

"Well," the British man started, "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am the personification ofthe United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

France cleared his throat. "I am Francis Bonnefoy." He still sounded a little disheartened, but was trying to lighten up. "I represent the lovely France."

Finally it was his turn. "You can call me Alfred F. Jones." He got up and did his classic hero pose. "But everyone knows me as the United States of America!" He smiled at the surprised boy looking up at him. "But you can call me the hero, alright Mattie?"

Suddenly the young boy's face looked stricken with shock.

"Matt...ie?"

The cup fell and splashed on the ground and his hands grabbed his head as the young boy began to cry out in pain.

"Aaaaaagh! It hurts! Aaaaaaagh!"

Alfred was about to dash over to his brother when Arthur put his arm out to stop him. He himself then got up and walked over to the boy. Matthew had fallen off his chair and was now balled up on the floor still in pain. Arthur knelt down calmly and placed his palm on top of Matthew's head and muttered a few words. His hand glowed with a light for but a moment and Matthew finally relaxed, as he had been knocked out. Alfred watched as the Englishman pick up the sleeping boy up and carried him over to one of the suits standing nearby.

"Please take him up to my room." He then gave Mathew and his room key over to the official and walked back over to the other two nations. The door shut again and Alfred saw the rage in Arthur's eyes.

"You thick minded fool! I thought you would be smart enough to see I was avoiding his past life for a reason!" The Brit was furious.

"Come now Arthur," Francis said as he finally got up from his chair. "Even I missed that. You mind explaining to us what happened there!?" Britain sighed in frustration. "I thought you two would remember what I told you when I performed the spell! He doesn't remember being Matthew Williams!"

It was coming back to Alfred. That painful night in his twin's bedroom.

Arthur calmed a bit and continued.

"But, part of him is still Matthew Williams and is merely sleeping. I was testing that with those simple questions. It was not just a coincidence that his name was Mathew again, or that he had some idea of what a personification was. Matthew is still very much so alive."

Alfred felt a slight bit of happiness run through him.

"Then if Matthew is still in there," Francis spoke up from next to him, "what just happened..."

Arthur glared at Francis.

"You've lived long enough, what happens when you try to force memories out of someone with amnesia?"

Francis grimaced. Alfred still didn't quit get it. "So, remembering key things hurts him?"

Arthur sat back down. "Yes and no. It's the fact that his mind is trying to find what it can't and it causes stress and strain on his mind."

"I'm still a bit confused dude," the American stated bluntly.

Arthur sighed once more. "It's like following something into a room and the door closes on your face so you start ramming your head into it to try to get in."

Alfred nodded. "I think I get it now."

"Good," Arthur said as he got up. "Because I don't think I could dumb it down any better than that."

"Hey! I'm not that hard to get through to, am I?" Alfred asked offended.

"You are, "Francis and Arthur said in sync. The room went silent, but then Alfred gave a chuckle which was caught onto by the other two and soon the three men were having a much needed laugh. They had finally settled down when Francis spoke up.

"Well," Alfred and Arthur looked over to him as he downed the last of his wine and sat back down. "Now we need to decide on what to do next."

Alfred and Arthur both nodded, sitting back down again. The three then began to discuss how to deal with the task of waking Matthew from his sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all of the views and reviews everyone! It makes me so happy to see all of you are reading and enjoying it!**

**WARNING! Do not be alarmed if any of the writing seems different! This is how it was supposed to be and I needed something(OwO) to show the point of view change, but a certain website, not naming which(*cough cough fanfic. ) did something weird and changed the files a bit. So yeah!**

**Also! I will be updating every week, but on a day I feel like it. So you could get a new one soon, or a whole seven days of wait!**

**I digress! Enjoy the new chapta mah peeps! **

**-OwO-**

It had taken about half an hour, but the three finally broke off when Francis realized he had a pretty lady going to his place that night. They had said their good-byes and Arthur and Alfred began to make their way to the elevator.

"So...," the American began, "how were you so calm, and how did you know how to deal with it so well"

Arthur sighed and scratched his head. "Well, I guess it was the fact that I knew more about the spell than the two of you. And what do you mean by, 'handling it'?"

They had reached the elevator and Alfred hit the button.

"I guess I mean, how where you able to explain his situation so well?" The elevator arrived and Alfred continued as they got in. "You know, about being a country and stuff?"

Arthur gave a slight chuckle, as they began to go up.

"I guess it's just from explaining it so many times."

Alfred looked at him alittle confused.

"I've had so many colonies." Arthur sighed at the memory of when he had so many. "I had to explain it to you, Hong Kong, Australia, Sealand and now Matthew." He had definitely had the practice, he thought to himself.

The elevator binged at his stop.

"Are you sure this'll all work out," Alfred asked as Arthur got out.

He looked back at Alfred and smiled.

"Yes. If we just follow the plan, he will be back with us in no time."

Alfred gave an assured smile and the elevator doors closed as it continued its ascent.

Arthur went down to his room and knocked on the door lightly to have the official from earlier open it.

"Ah, it's you sir. He is still sleeping."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you. You are relieved."

The man gave a bow and left the room.

Arthur walked in and saw the boy resting on the bed. Arthur then looked to his watch. The sleep spell would wear off in another twenty minutes, so he took the time to pack his things so they could leave when Matthew woke up.

**-OwO-**

Matthew opened his eyes. He sat up on the bed and saw the man, Arthur, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Oh. Good, you're up lad!"

The Brit looked over and gave him yet another soft smile.

"Where am I?" Matthew asked as he looked around the small room.

"In my hotel room. You collapsed earlier. Probably from the exhaustion of coming all the way out to Germany in a day."

Matthew felt that wasn't it, and that it was something else that had done it. His head began to hurt a little and out of no where Arthur grabbed his wrist.

Matthew looked at the man in confusion and he looked back with a stern stare. After a minute of the stare down, the hand's grip loosened and Arthur let go.

"We will be leaving soon," Arthur said as he proceeded to stand and walk over to the pile of his two bags and the one Matthew was told to bring.

"You will be staying with me for a few days. After that you will be going to Francis's, the man with the cape." Matthew thought for a second and then remembered the earlier encounter with the odd man.

"Then you will be going to Alfred's for another few days."

Matthew remembered the man because of his introduction... but he felt that part of it was missing. _'That was probably when I blacked out like he said,'_ Matthew thought.

Arthur picked up Matthew's medium pull-along suitcase and gestured it towards him, telling him to go get it.

"And finally, you'll spent another three days with me."

The Brit had picked his bags up and opened the door.

"Come along. You can sleep some more and ask me any questions in the car and on the plane."

Matthew yawned, got off the bed and followed the Englishman out of the room.

As they walked into the elevator, his mind still lingered on what Arthur had said. The more he thought about it, the more something seemed to be... missing. But he gave a slight shake of his head to dismiss the thought as the doors opened to reveal the lobby.

When they got into the car and began on their way, Matthew finally figured out what had been troubling him.

"What will I do after the three days at your place," he asked.

Arthur had reached up and scratched his head. He sighed after a few seconds and finally gave Matthew an answer.

"By then, you should be able to figure that out for yourself lad."

Matthew stared out the window at the passing town rather than arguing with the riddle. He was still tired and decided to sleep now and get more answers perhaps when they got to the house.

**-OwO-**

Alfred stood outside his room door for a minute before opening it and being confronted with a wide eyed Kumajiro.

"Hey buddy. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes." The bear nodded but still looked at him with the large curious gaze.

Alfred walked over the bathroom and grabbed what he had brought with him from home as well as the tiny shampoo, conditioner and soap bar. He didn't really have a reason to take them other than it would be cool to have the tiny bath items. After fighting his bag to stay shut he turned around to find the bear still looking at him, but now was sniffing him as well.

"You alright little dude?"

The bear looked up at him.

"It's just,"Kuma started, "You smell so familiar. Kinda like-"

Kumajiro had cut himself off and Alfred watched as he looked at the ground and then back up to him with tears forming in his eyes.

"You smell like Matthew right now," Kuma had said in a voice on the edge of tears.

Alfred sat down on the bedside and watched as the white and fluffy mass pulled itself up next to him.

"Why is that? Where did you go?"

Alfred looked at the teary eyed polar bear and scratched him behind the ears.

"I'll tell you when we get home little dude."

The American then gave Kumajiro a light smile and got up to grab his throbbing suitcase. He then walked over to the door, called Kuma over and the two made their way down the hall to the elevator. For the first time in almost forever, Alfred looked at his watch and realized he had left on time, just as Arthur had told him too. As he pressed the button and waited for the elevator, he was tempted to stop at the next floor and see Matthew before he left. As they got in and headed down though, he remembered that Britain had told them to leave at different times for a reason.

_'I guess I'm just going to have to trust that reason,'_ Alfred thought to himself. After waiting outside the main doors for their ride, he smiled at the thought that crossed his mind.

_'I'll get to see him in about a week anyway.'_

The limo arrived and with this positive thought in his mind his smile grew to almost the size it had been four years ago.


	6. Chapter 5

**A quick shout out to my beta reader/editor! Without her we would be stuck with terrible grammar and too many spelling mistakes!**

**Also like to apologize for putting this chapter up the last day of the week. I had some troubles... Meh.**

**New symbol! (-w-) =dream perspective. **

**-OwO- **

The manor that they two nation's where driving towards was large and beautiful in appearance. When they got in Matthew looked at the large house in awe. The main lobby was beautiful and the ceiling was so high. He ran in and circled around in excitement.

"This is where you live!?"

Arthur gave a light laugh. "Yes, but half the house is a library and I don't really live alone."

Mathew ran back over to where he had put down his bag and picked it up.

"Where will I be staying," he asked with excitement.

"Upstairs, to the right in your-," Arthur had cut off what he was saying and thought for a second. "You'll be staying in the room over by the top floor of the library."

Matthew gave a nod and followed Arthur to the room.

When he opened the door, Mathew gasped at the large bed and lovely accommodations. He ran over and flopped on the bed with a smile.

The British man walked over began to explain the room.

"Your bathroom is that door there, the closet is that one and the T.V works, but it is old." He then walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you here to get settled lad. You can do some exploring after that if you want, but you should probably get to bed soon. It is almost nine thirty after all. I'll give you a proper tour tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be at the back of the library doing some paper work for a few hours, but even I need sleep."

Matthew nodded.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur was about to shut the door behind him, but turned back and looked towards Matthew.

"You don't have to call me that lad. You can just call me Arthur or Britain."

"Alright," Matthew simply said.

With that Arthur closed the door and let the boy be.

Matthew finished unpacking rather quickly, but decided not to explore until tomorrow. Instead he got changed and crawled into bed with his headphones and iPod. He liked music, and it helped him fill an emptiness he always felt inside of him. He could never explain the feeling other than he just felt as though something was missing in his life.

Even with this new knowledge of being a nation, and traveling so much in the last few days, he still felt the hollowness inside. Matthew sighed and pressed play on the small device. As the music played in his head, he slowly drifted and fell asleep.

**(-w-)**

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, he would have to buy more soon. As he walked back to the table he knelt down and poured some on the pancakes he had given to *******. He then began to sit in his seat when he felt a heavy pain strike his chest. The pain hurt enough for him to fall to his knee and hold his chest where the pain had come from.

"Are you ok!?"

He looked up to see ******* by his side with a paw on his arm, and then looked down at his chest to see no blood or wound.

"I... don't know," he said. He stood up slowly and sat down in the chair. The pain began to where off. "I should be fine now though," he said with a small smile to the bear. The bear nodded and went back to the plate of pancakes. He began to eat his and the truth was he could still feel the odd pain, but ignored it. He didn't want ******* to worry about him, as he thought he would likely be fine in an hour or so. He was wrong.

**(-w-)**

Matthew woke with a start to find himself breathing heavily and with a slight headache.

As he calmed down the headache did as well.

'What a strange dream', he thought.

As he tried to remember the details and dream, it became blurry in his mind as it retreated back to the corners it came from. The one thing he remembered was the pain he had had in the dream, because as his breathed he swore he could still feel it in his chest. He lied his head back down, took off the headphones and stopped the music. Sleep came over him quickly, but this time without any dreams.

**-OwO-**

Arthur had finished the last few papers and instead of going to bed he walked over to a book case and pulled out several magic walked them back to the large desk by the window and began flipping through them. 'Now that he is back I have to fix this,' he thought to himself. "Especially before it happens again," Arthur had said aloud.

After all it was because of his foolish decision that Matthew had died in the first place. Now that he had the chance to fix this he had to and fast. He knew that /it/ had followed with Mathew when he was reborn and was strong or likely stronger. After another hour and half into the night, Arthur closed the last book and sat back.

'I have time and I bet I can't even perform the spell until he remembers.'

He then got up and returned the books to their hiding spots in plain sight.

As he walked up the stairs in the huge library to the second floor of it, he hummed a tune until he reached the door and froze in the silence.

Although little, he could have sworn he felt a shift in the air. The first thing he thought of was Matthew, but decided to let it be as he opened to door and began down the corridor.

He lingered for a moment outside of the room where Matthew slept before he continued down the hall to his own room. On the way he stopped and locked a few doors he thought held too many memories until he reached his own room. He would have to lock it and a few other rooms as well, but in the morning. For now he entered and prepared himself for bed where Uni and Mint Bunny had already curled up and were snoozing. He smiled at the adorable creatures on his bed and crawled in with them as he too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess I better give you all a little present. So here is a very long chapter early in the week. No no no! There is no hidden motive to what I'm doing!...maybe.**

**-OwO-**

Matthew woke up the next morning and looked at the ticking alarm clock on the side. The hands said 10:34 but his mind said 7:45.

Although he still wanted to sleep he got up and dressed.

As he tried to put on his shoes he noticed that they felt too tight.

'Darn,' he thought. 'I grew out of them again.'

Finally he decided against them and just left in his socks. The house was still big to him, but he found his way to downstairs to the kitchen when followed the smell of burnt toast, and burnt grease.

In it he found Britain cooking. Matthew coughed at the small black cloud in the room and Arthur turned to see him.

"Oh, good morning Matthew! Did you sleep well?"

Mathew yawned and nodded.

"The bed was comfy, and I slept rather well."

He walked over and sat down in the breakfast nook.

Arthur walked over with a plate of dark sausages and what looked like a black lump of hash browns.

Mathew looked at the questionable food in front of him.

"I thought I smelled toast on the way down," he said which sent the Brit running over to the toaster.

He giggled at the man trying not to curse at the black squares flying in the air and then stuck his fork into the black mass. It stopped half way and the lump split to show the still frozen inside. He raised his fork away from the fried disaster and instead stuck it into one of the sausages. As he cut through the rubbery skin to remove a piece he tried to think of ways to make it go down quick. When he finally did put the meat into his mouth, he gaged and reached for a napkin to discreetly spit it out of his mouth.

Arthur finally returned and sat down with the plate of charred squares.

"Dig in lad! Hash and bangers done the English way!"

Matthew looked down at the /food/ and back up to Arthur. Finally he came up with a good excuse.

"I'm not much of a morning eater!" He gave an apologetic smile. "Thank you anyway -... I mean Arthur."

Britain looked disappointed but understood when he looked down at the meal he had made and realised that even he himself didn't want to touch it.

"Alright, then how about we go on that tour instead then?"

Just as Matthew gave a nod, they heard the a commotion in the lobby. It wasn't two seconds after that a young boy a bit older than Matthew and dressed in a sailor suit entered.

"Hiya you British jerk of jerks! I decided to come see you today after all, aren't you glad?"

The boy stopped and looked at Matthew and then his face looked almost shocked for some reason.

"Wait you- no way! Are you Cana-?"

Before he could finish, Arthur had gotten up, rushed over and grabbed the sailor boy as he ran into the next room.

Matthew stared blankly for a minute.

Why had he rushed out like that? And who was that kid?

**-OwO-**

"You bloke! Why did you come over without warning me!?"

Britain let go of Sealand's arm and waited for an answer.

"You big ol' jerk," Peter answered hurt by his words. "I came over because I thought you would be depressed again this year."

Arthur then remembered that today was the anniversary of Matthew's death and Sealand usually came over to try to cheer him up.

"Well there is no need for that this year. So can you please go home?"

He was about to turn around when Sealand asked, "Who is that in there?"

Arthur was hoping to avoid it, but if Peter intended to stay it was better that he knew in order to help keep his mouth shut.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but in there is Canada's reincarnation and he is staying with me for a few days." The small nation's eyes widened. "You're telling me that he was brought back to life! That's so weird! I have to ask if he remembers what it felt like to die, and I so have to tell Latvia about this!" He was about to run back in when Arthur grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back again. "You can't ask him that you dunce! He doesn't remember his past life and you can't try to force it out of him or tell anyone yet!"

"Aw, but why," the boy whined.

"Because we are trying to get him to remember slowly so that it doesn't hurt him AND we don't want other nations to take advantage of him while he is like this."

Sealand slouched but understood.

"Fine."

Arthur put his hand on Peter's shoulder and said something he had never said to the boy before.

"Thank you, Peter."

After a minute for the two to get recomposed, they walked back into the kitchen to find Matthew at the stove making pancakes.

**-OwO-**

Matthew noticed the two and the boy ran over to him.

"Arthur told me about you! Your name is Matthew right!?"

Matthew nodded nervously.

"Well my name is Peter Kirkland and I'm Sealand!"

Matthew cocked his head to the side as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate.

"I don't think I've ever heard of Sealand before," he said rather bluntly causing the micronation to look rather disheartened.

The two heard Arthur chuckle from the nook.

After the pancakes, and the dishes where being put away, Arthur left the two for a phone call only to come back looking flustered.

"Sorry boys, I'm going to have to leave the two of you alone for a couple of hours.

"Why is that," Matthew asked.

"The Queen called and said she wanted to have afternoon tea with me, so it looks like the tour will have to wait a little longer." He had begun to walk to the lobby when Peter spoke up.

"Why don't I just show him around? I know this house well enough by now."

Matthew looked at the smiling boy and agreed with him.

"Well, alright, but if a door is locked it stays locked. Alright?"

They nodded and answered in unison,

"Alright."

With that, Sealand grabbed the young Canadian's hand as he lead them to the front of the house and the start of the tour.

Arthur left rather quickly, but Mathew had Sealand show off the large yard and lobby.

"Over there is the kitchen, which you already knew and just past it is the dining room! You'll see it tonight so let's go to the other end of the house!"

Mathew agreed and continued to follow Peter around the large house. As they had walked though, he began to look flustered every time a door wouldn't open on the way until...

"Ah!" He said as the door opened and revealed to them an amazing library. Mathew gasped in awe at all of the books.

"Wow," Matthew finally voiced as his eyes were still looking at the rows upon rows of books collected by the Brit.

"He collected so many that he converted over half the house to hold his collected," Peter piped up.

They walked around the room and made it up the stairs, that curled to the second floor of the library.

"So, you wanna see more if the house," Peter asked as they reached the door to the hall.

Matthew gave a nod.

They made it too his room, then the master bath, which looked more like a small pool.

The problem with the tour was all if the locked rooms. It seemed almost as though a third of the house was locked and finally the peeved micronation voiced his frustration.

"What the heck! He never locks THIS many doors!"

Matthew smiled softly. "It must be private, I don't mind."

It was too late though as Peter had decided that he wanted in that room. He ruffled through his hair and pulled out a bobby pin that had assisted in holding his cap on.

He began to pick at the lock to Matthew's shock and he tried to intervene.

"Uh...hey, didn't he say not to go into the locked rooms?"

"Aww, don't be a fun pooper! We'll be in and out. I just want to see what he is hiding."

With that, the two heard a small click and Peter pushed the door open.

"Ah ha!Let's see what you're hiding!"

Peter dashed into the bedroom and began to open random drawers and doors to find anything.

Matthew on the other hand entered slowly and with caution.

The first thing he noticed was the door frame scratched with lines and names beside them. One name in large capital letters reading, ALFRED, and one in a small handwriting but as he tried to read it his head began to hurt a little, so he moved on into the room. It had two beds, a large toy chest, two closet doors, and several opened cupboards and dressers.

Matthew walked over to the large dresser and looked into the mirror. He saw himself, but something seemed wrong. It didn't look like him, even though he knew it was him and it look like him, there was something that just felt different.

Matthew put his hand on his head as the headache began to throb and hurt more.

'In the top draw. I hid the picture from him so he wouldn't laugh.'

Matthew looked around in shock. The voice sounded like it came from behind him and it sounded almost familiar.

His eyes began to hurt as he looked around the room.

'What is this feeling,' he thought. Nostalgia? Why was he feeling this here?

His head hurt more by the second. He was on the verge of crying out, but something kept telling him to look in the drawer.

Matthew reached out with his left hand, as his right hand still held the side of his head. He opened it and inside was a single photo. He picked it up and squinted as his eyes watered from the pain.

It was then that everything in him froze and his mind had reached its limit.

**-OwO-**

"Darn, nothing in here either. Why did he lock it if there was nothing to hide?"

Peter scratched his head as he left the now pulled apart closet.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud on the floor followed by Matthew crying out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Peter looked over to find Matthew on the ground twisting in pain as he held his head tight. Running over to him, Peter knelt down and tried to do what he could.

"Crap! Hey what's wrong!? Don't hold your head that hard! You are going to hurt yourself!"

Peter was beginning to panic as Matthew continued to scream. Grabbing Matthew's arms, he and tried to hold him in place as well as remove his hands from their grip on his head.

Peter felt himself begin to cry as he saw Matthews's eyes fill with tears, fear and pain. Another minute had passed when Peter heard loud footsteps run up the stairs. Letting go of the Matthew he got up and ran over to the door, almost ranning into Arthur.

Peter looked up at him and before the man could yell out of anger, Peter wrapped his arms around him and cried into his brother's arms.

"Please help him! I'm so sorry; we should never have come into the room! I don't know what's wrong and I tried to help him!"

Arthur sighed as he pushed the young boy off and went over to Matthew. His voice had begun to crack and cut out from strain of screaming and Arthur got to work immediately.

Peter watched from the doorway as Arthur placed his hand over Matthew's head and said a phrase in a weird language he had never heard before.

Matthew finally stopped yelling and his body relaxed until it became apparent that he was asleep.

Peter stayed silent as Arthur put Matthew into the guest room that he had been staying in. Arthur left the room with a photo in his hand and looked at Peter.

Peter looked back at him teary eyed and expecting an angry Arthur but instead felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Peter. You didn't know. I'm not mad."

Peter leaned into the man's chest and began to sob.

"I'm...so... sorry."

Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

They stood there for a few minutes until Peter broke the silence.

"Thank you... for coming... big brother."

Arthur gave a smile and held his brother close for the first time, truly feeling like a big brother once again.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay... so to make up for this short chapter I'm giving it to you all really early.**

**-OwO;-**

Arthur sat on the side of his bed. Peter was out like a light on his bed, with Flying Mint Bunny sleeping next to him. Peter was unaware of this of course. Uni was posted with Matthew who would likely not wake up until late tomorrow.

Arthur looked at the clock on his wall and saw both hands pointing at twelve. He gave a yawn, but didn't feel like sleeping yet. Instead he looked at the photo in his hand and smiled. He remembered taking it with one off his very old cameras when both Matthew and Alfred lived in this very house with him.

This picture was of the twins sleeping together, all snuggled up in front of the fireplace. Arthur smiled as he looked at the photo, reminiscing about the two and how they grew up together. He also remembered the years that he had forgotten about Matthew when Alfred left.

As he continued to let his mind wander, he didn't notice Uni walk in and begin to nibble on his pant leg.

"Oh, Uni. How is he?"

The small little creature looked up and gave him the quick report on how Matthew was.

"You say he seems restless? Odd, that spell should have him in a deep sleep."

As he went silent, he began to feel the air in the house and the strange energy going through it. 'Something must be wrong with that seal,' he thought to himself. 'There's nothing I can do about it yet though.' He clenched his fists in frustration and began to pace around the room. As he paced he kept focusing on the energy until it began to settle and disappear to where it came from, allowing him to finally let his mind and guilt ease.

Looking at the clock again he saw that another hour had now passed. Feeling drowsy he prepared himself for bed, slipped in next to his younger brother and fell asleep.

**(-w-)**

It had been two day since the pain had begun and it had only seemed to get worse. He had no idea what was causing it, as he had started to keep a close eye on the condition of his country only to find nothing past the ordinary. He had been taking painkillers to help numb the pain and hide it from everyone, which was starting to get hard with everyone beginning to see him more as the world power he was. It made him feel better to be noticed, but it also had been putting a lot of pressure on him. Perhaps that was the problem. Maybe it was just the stress, but he couldn't be sure and he had a nagging feeling that it wasn't the problem. He packed his bag, preparing to leave for the monthly world meeting and threw in a few bottles of painkillers, hoping they would hide the pain enough from everyone during the meeting.

As he left, giving ******* a hug, he thought it better to leave the bear at home this time and left.

While on the private plane he felt the painkillers wear off and the pain intensify to the point he began to feel his eyes water. He began to reach for his bag to take another few pills, only to remember that he had put all of the containers in his other bag, which had been put in the cargo hold. Realising that he would have to put up with the pain he sat back to prepare for the long trip. As he sat there in the agonizing pain, he felt a burst of it rush through him and he cried out in pain.

**(-w-)**

Matthew snapped awake and gave a small cry. He was sure this time that he could feel the pain that he was feeling in the dreams, but again the dream fleeted back into his mind despite his struggle to hold onto it this time. He raised his hand to his face and felt the tears that had fallen. As the pain began to settle again, he used his sleeve to wipe his face and plopped back down. He almost tried to go back to sleep until he realized that he was in bed, and it was night.

'Wait... what the heck happened to Peter? Weren't we looking through that room?'

He felt a headache creeping up and right then decided that he wanted to go back to sleep.

'I guess I'll just ask about it in the morning.'

He was half asleep when he said something that leaked out of his mouth without him noticing or remembering that it had been said.

"I miss sleeping with Kumajiro."

**A/N: So ya. Not much progress was made in the plot today... Yeah, if you all really want, I'll give you a surprise on Friday for giving this sad stepping stone that had to be there for plot purposes. Just Review and let me know how much you guys want it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, by the look of things, you all are really happy with the story, or really love me!(LOL! wish!) So, like I promised, a Friday surprise. Yes, I give you chapter 8 early! Thank you all for the support, and another huge shout out to my Beta/Editor!**

**-OwO-**

The next morning Matthew woke up around seven and when he went down stairs he found a rather surprised looking Arthur. Instead of a regular good morning he was greeted with, "What are you doing up this early lad?"

Matthew tilted his head in confusion.

"I couldn't sleep that well. I feel awake though so you don't need to be surprised or worry too much."

Arthur nodded, but with a serious look to his face.

There was an awkward silence as Arthur studied him and Matthew was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hey, do you mind if I make breakfast," he finally asked nervously.

Arthur seemed to snap back to his regular attitude and answered him with a simple, "No. Go right ahead."

Matthew nodded and got to work on his pancakes. Arthur had begun to read the paper, but was still keeping a strong focus on him as he prepared and poured the mix.

He had just taken the last two out of the pan when Peter walked into the room with sleepy eyes.

"Strange," the micronation said as he sat down.

"Oh and what's that," Arthur asked as he turned his page.

"For once something smells good in this kitchen."

Arthur looked up from the news in offence to the giggling boy's comment. Matthew giggled as well as he walked over with the large stack of pancakes.

As they ate, the two English nations argued about small things such as tea, football teams and each other. After the meal Peter looked at the clock and sighed.

"I guess I better be going," he said with a sigh.

Matthew groaned like all children did when a friend went home.

"Do you really have to," he asked with the same tone.

"Ya, it totally sucks but I kinda snuck out of Sweden's place to get here and I think he may be a bit mad at me."

Arthur chucked as the three walked over to the front doors. They said their good-byes as Peter got into the taxi and left for home.

The morning went by rather slow until it began to rain. Matthew had been in the library with Arthur when it began to storm and Arthur's phone rang out.

"Seriously?! You must be joking if you think I'd waste the energy...what? ...Oh fine, if you insist, I will, but I expect a little prophet from this."

Matthew looked over the railing down to Arthur as he closed his cell phone and stood up.

"Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go do some private work. I'll be downstairs in the basement, but I do not want you to come down unless it's an emergency. Alright?"

Matthew nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'm going to stay here and read."

Arthur began to make his way to the door while he mumbled to himself, Matthew only catching every odd word.

"Darn boss...making me...a curse right now... honestly"

Arthur closed the door behind him and Matthew continued to look through the shelves. He was surprised to find books like Dr. Sues, Supernatural and almost every world atlas ever printed. He went down to the lower level with a small stack and put it over by one of the large easy chairs before continuing his search. He had only just begun to look through the shelves on the lower level when he found a book with no title and a strange pattern on its spine instead. Curious, he pulled the book out and examined it. It wasn't all that dusty, but it looked very old. He opened it to the middle and the first thing he noticed was the writing was written in old English. The next thing he noticed was the words, "Spell of Spherical Flame."

"What is this," he asked himself out loud.

Ditching his accumulated pile of other books, he sat down in the chair with the strange book and continued to read the page.

'To perform this spell, thou must focus thy energy in thoust palm and recite to thineself the following passage.'

Matthew giggled. 'This must be an old joke book or something like that,' he thought. Feeling childish he looked around the room to make sure that there wasn't anyone around and stood up. Planting his feet on the ground and holding the book in his left hand he began to recite the words on the page.

"Pyris vano mika lasid ecalynn."

As the last words left his mouth, Matthew's hand ignited in flame causing him to stumble back and drop the book.

At first panicked by the fire he shook his hand through the air trying to get the flame to go out. After a minute of that he stopped and began to examine the flame. It was rather pretty being a mix of white, purple and blue colours as well as dancing lightly within his control.

"How is this possible," he asked aloud to himself.

Out of nowhere a flash of lightning danced across the sky and crashed not a second latter. He gave a slight jump causing him to break his concentration. Matthew looked to the window and then back to his hand to see the flame had gone out. Slightly disappointed he sighed and walked over to pick up the book.

He was tempted to read the words again, but decided against it and instead began to read more on the page he had found the spell on.

He sat down in the large chair and began to continue reading.

'Tis with this flame that shows thoust control over magics and the pigments of thoust soul. Only thy who holds the power over magics can use this spell or any other spell.'

Matthew stopped and re-read the line to be sure it was right.

'This can't be right. I don't have any magical abilities do I?' he questioned in his thoughts. As he began to think about it, his head hurt and he decided to stop.

"Maybe I'm thinking about this too much," he said with a sigh. "I'll just have to add this to the list of unanswered questions I need to ask Arthur." With that he put the book down and instead picked up one of the books in the pile he had almost forgotten about.

-OwO-

As the rain continued to fall without end, down in the basement Arthur had just finished casting a curse. The curse was to make the food taste of salt in one of French restaurants that his boss didn't like the service of.

Arthur sighed as he cleaned up the candles and grumbled to himself.

"I know he's the boss but seriously! Wasting my talents because you didn't get a discount is absurd! Well at least it was French, so I guess it wasn't all bad." He had just put the last of his "tools" away when he noticed his communication orb glowing.

The orbs were strictly for the magic trio to use for communication and only when it involved something about magic.

He walked over to the pedestal it sat on and put his hand over it. As his hand began to glow a green shade, the faces of both Norway and Romania became clear.

"What is it? It must be something important if you two got together to call me."

Norway looked to Romania and then back to Britain.

"You sure are acting natural about this."

Arthur looked at the two in confusion.

"What do you mean by that? Did something happen?"

Romania looked flustered.

"Don't play dumb with us Arthur! We know you were just dealing with some powerful magic and you know we agreed to tell each other when we did!"

Arthur looked to the two with even more confusion.

"I wouldn't call a simple curse powerful magic, especially when it only made some food taste like salt."

Now the other two began to look confused. Norway looked to the country next to him then back to Arthur.

"So that spike we felt wasn't you?"

"I don't know what spike you're even talking about," Arthur retorted. "Like I said, I was performing a curse, so perhaps I missed it while I was doing that."

Norway nodded. "This is strange then because it felt like it came from your general area. Is there anyone else there with you?"

The British nation hesitated.

'Is it a good idea to tell them about Matthew?' he thought. 'I better just tell them anyway.'

"It's only me and Matthew here right now."

Norway's dim eyes lit up.

"You mean Canada!? It was Canada right? But wait... wasn't he the boy tha-"

"Yes, that's the boy," Arthur cut in. "I reincarnated his soul the day he died and now he is back with us."

There was silence from the three until Romania brought the thought up.

"What was his price?"

Arthur knew what he meant. One of the rules of reincarnating a soul was that something had to be given up to keep the soul connected to the world of the living.

"I honestly don't know. When Francis asked me to reincarnate that woman years ago, the price was her memories of him being lost forever." Norway nodded and began to go into another lost in thought trance.

"Keep an eye on him Arthur. Something tells me that things will get interesting when and if his memories return."

"I agree Lukas," Arthur said with a nod.

"Should we come over and help?" Romania asked.

"No. He is going to France's the day after tomorrow, but he will be back here for another three days in about a week."

"Why three," the Norwegian chimed in.

"Because," Arthur continued. "I'm pretty sure that's how long it will take to either break the seal, or to destroy it along with Matthew's power before it kills him again."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter, another day and not a single dollar! lol! Just kidding, but I will make a yell out to my beta. Not a shout out, because that would be saying it nicely. Any who, here is the next chapter! See you all next week!**

Matthew had just walked back into the large library from the top door, as Arthur walked in through the bottom.

"Matthew? What are you doing up there?"

Feeling some fear go through him, he answered, "Oh! I'm just getting back from the washroom!"

It was a lie, and he tried not to show it. What he had really been doing was stashing the spell book away in his room. He had a feeling that it wasn't something he should have found, but he still wanted to learn what the book had to offer.

"Alright," Arthur called out.

Another flash and the sound of thunder boomed through the room as Matthew made his way down the stairs. When he got back to the easy chair, Arthur had sat down at his large desk and was filling out documents.

He had been reading for about fifteen minutes when he began to feel uncomfortable. Turning his head, he saw two emerald eyes studying him with an intense glare.

"Are you ok?"

The Brit continued to stare and only answered with another question.

"Matthew, what did you do while I was downstairs?"

A shiver went down his spine at the fear that he had been caught.

"Nothing much, I just read a bunch until I had to go to the bathroom, then you came back." He was trying his best to seem calm and natural as he spoke.

Arthur only gave a questionable nod before returning to his paperwork. An hour later, they heard Arthur's chief call them to the dining room.

-OwO-

It was about 10:30 and Arthur had just sent Matthew to bed. As he continued to work on his paperwork he listened to the sound of the rain slowing down, and focused on Matthew's energy. Ever since he had returned to the library he could sense the magic in his small body and could tell that he was hiding something.

'Perhaps Norway was right', he thought. 'That energy might have come from my area after all.'

"Hey Tinkerbelle!"

The little fairy came out of her hiding place in a bookshelf and flew over to him.

"Tinkerbelle, where you or anyone else in here with Matthew while I was downstairs?"

The little fairy shook her head.

"Hmm, alright. Then would you mind pulling out these spell books for me?"

He scribbled the book names on a scrap of paper before handing it to the small girl.

As she flew back and forth from the shelves to the desk, Arthur began to flip through them, still trying to find the right unsealing technique. She had brought ever book but the last and hadn't come back in a while.

"Tink? You alright?"

The tiny glowing ball flew through the shelves towards him in a fit a frustration before jingling her tiny words out to him.

"What do you mean you can't find it?!" Standing up, he quickly walked over to the shelf where he had put the book a few nights ago, only to find an empty spot on the shelf.

"Please don't tell me tha-" before he could even finish the thought, he felt energy burst through the room with force.

Knowing what it was, and where it was coming from, Arthur dashed up the staircase to the second level, threw the first door open and then made a b-line for the guest room.

Grabbing the handle, he threw himself at the door forcing it open, to find Matthew on the bed with the missing book open, and a magic flame flickering in his hand.

"Matthew put that flame out NOW!" The words that came from the Brit thundered across the room, causing Matthew to jump in fear and it only spiralled downwards from there.

The flame flew out of his hand and through the air before hitting a curtain and setting it into a white, blue and purple blaze.

The flames grew larger and spread fast. Matthew mesmerized and scared, jumped off the bed and over to the door where the angered Brit stood. Arthur looked down at him with a scowl before deciding to brave the flame and tame it.

As he approached the flame, he quickly looked through his mind for a spell that could counter the burning energy.

_'Water,'_ was the only plausible idea that went through his head.

"Ru kia aquis dan strie!"

The words seamed to echo off of a non-existent high ceiling before Arthur raised his hand and a wave of water seemed to form around it from thin air. He focused it for a second and then released it, causing the white flame to steam before sizzling and exploding into a glittering snow the fell through the room.

Arthur sighed. He hadn't expected the snow part, but the disaster was averted. Turning around to see a wide eyed Matthew by the door; he took a breath and walked over.

"Matthew what were you thinking?!"

The boy shrank away behind the door as the words left Arthur's mouth.

"Do you know what you could have caused? You put yourself in danger and almost burned down the house!" The boy's eyes began to tear up, but Arthur ignored it and continued.

"That book is as dangerous as a gun or knife, and not knowing how to handle it could kill someone else or you!" The tears began to fall and Matthew looked up at Arthur. He gave a sobbing nod before his eyes began to flutter shut.

"Crap," Arthur called out as he caught the young Canadian.

"The seal and the strain of using the magic must have worn 'im out," Arthur said to himself as he lifted the boy and carried him to his own room, laying him on the bed.

In the back of his mind he knew it was a bad idea but it was either here or the other bedroom that had caused him to collapse under the pain of the memories inside of it. So here was his best option for now, until he could clean up the spare room.

He sighed as he looked at the sleeping Canadian on his bed before smiling a bit. Seeing Matthew in his bed reminded him of when the twins lived with him, and he thought of the good times they had together.

Arthur walked to his door to be greeted by Captain Hook, Uni, Mint Bunny and Tinkerbelle.

"I know it's late, but can you all help me clean up that room," he asked the group. They all looked at each other before nodding. Captain Hook and Uni walked towards the spare room, while Tink and Mint bunny pulled on Arthur to force him into his bed.

"You need sleep too Britain," the small rabbit squeaked. "You sleep now, and we'll take care of the room, ok?"

Reluctantly, Arthur sat down on the bed and yawned. "Are you sure you're all ok with this?" The fairy jingled and the bunny giggled.

"We'll be fine sir."

Britain smiled before lying down and saying to his departing friends. "Thanks you guys."

The door closed and Arthur could feel his eyelids grow heavy as he looked over to Matthew's sleeping figure next to him. He was half asleep, and nearly missed it, but the words he heard the boy mumble brought a few tears to his eyes before he too fell asleep.

"G'night, Iggy."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Here is a short update after all of the long ones I've been pumping out.**

**I realised I need this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters written about in this story. The story you are reading is pure Fan Fiction**

* * *

**-OwO-**

Matthew woke up to find himself yet again in a strange room, on a bed with Arthur sitting next to him; only this time he sat on the side of the bed rather than a chair.

He must have felt Matthew shift as he turned and looked at the boy.

"Good morning Matthew," was all he said with a rather serious look upon his face. The two sat and stared at each other until Matthew decided to get off the bed. He looked around the room and heard Arthur get up as well.

It wasn't long until the headache began to settle in. He had barely raised his hand to his head when Arthur grabbed his arm and lead him out of the room.

The two sat in the kitchen in silence. Matthew looked up at Arthur and said the only good conversation starter he could think of. "Arthur, why do I keep getting these headaches?"

Matthew stared at him with intent, hoping for an answer but instead got a question in return.

"Where did you find that book, Matthew? And why did you think it was a good idea to take, let alone read, the thing?"

Matthew gave a sigh of frustration before grumbling his answer. "I found it in the library and I thought it was just a joke or something."

He looked up at Arthur who returned a look that said for him to go on.

"After I read the thing, it worked and I knew you would tell me not to do it again so I hid the book in my room to try the fire thing again later."

Arthur looked at him disapprovingly before saying to him in a serious tone, "Of course I'd tell you not to do it again! Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" Matthew felt hurt by his words and the rebellious part of him answered. "No I didn't. Did you?"

Arthur looked taken back by his words, but Matthew continued. "I don't really understand who I am even. I'm only a kid and four years old at that, yet I think and look like a twelve year old. I don't have any family and I don't know what to do with myself after this."

The room went silent and Matthew, who was almost in tears, asked Arthur. "Who am I?"

For some reason, after the words left his mouth, he felt a headache strike at his mind and he grunted in pain as Arthur got up and walked over to him. It didn't hurt as much as the last few so he pressed on and almost yelling, asked the question again. "Who am I!?"

'I'm Canada'

Matthew stopped. It was the voice he had heard in the bedroom.

He stood up and began to look around the kitchen for the voice's whereabouts. "Who's Canada? And who are you?" He called out to the air around him.

"Matthew who are you talking to?"

Matthew looked up at the Brit who was giving him a questioning look. He then looked down and waited for the headache to pass before replying. "I don't know."

He finally broke down, leaning into Arthur's chest as he let the tears fall silently. All the while Arthur embraced him and rubbed his back gently. They stayed like that for some time until the older nation spoke up.

"Why don't we go out this afternoon?"

Matthew looked up and sniffled.

"We'll go out for lunch and there I'll answer what I can of your questions," Arthur finished and gave him a brotherly look and smile. Matthew took a step out of the embrace and whipped his tears. "Ya," he said. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

-OwO-

Arthur watched Matthew go up the stairs to get his shoes and coat. He realised that the memories of the house must have been putting stress on him and thought it would be a good idea to get him out and away from it for a bit. When Matthew got back, he looked rather confused. "Hey Arthur?"

"Hmm?" was the response he gave as he reached for a coat.

"Didn't I set my room on fire yesterday?"

Arthur dropped his coat. He had forgotten that Mint Bunny and the others had cleaned the room so now he had some explaining to do.

"Well you see," he said trying to sound natural, "I called in some friends and they cleaned it up for us." He seemed rather satisfied with the answer he had given until Matthew asked another question. "Would those friends have something to do with a green rabbit with wings or a small unicorn?"

While trying to put his coat on Britain realised that this was going to be a long lunch.


	12. Chapter 11

The two sat outside of a café styled restaurant and looked over the menus. Cars and people walked up and down the busy street, but to Matthew, it seemed relieving after being in Arthur's house.

As he watched the people walk by he didn't notice the waitress walk up to their table.

"Earl grey tea for me ma'am. Matthew what do you want?" His mind was pulled out of the clouds by Arthur's questioning voice and he just ordered what he always did.

"I'll have pancakes, please." Just as he was about to go back to people watching the waitress brought him back to reality.

"Sorry young man, but we've stopped serving breakfast."

Sighing in disappointment, he reopened the menu and ordered the first thing that popped out.

"Fish and chips please." The waitress gave a nod and left the two for the kitchen.

After Matthew ate his food, which was way too salty for some reason, Arthur put his cup down and sat back a bit.

"Alright lad. Ask me what you want to know."

Matthew sighed, and took a second to think over what needed to be asked.

"What is magic, why can I use it and why is it so dangerous for me too?"

The Brit sighed before he began, "Well magic is the control of nature and energy. To start off, you have your basic elements like fire, water, wind, earth and life. Then there are plenty of sub categories that I'm not getting into right now.

"Magic is manipulated by the soul. For a country like us, if our soul is both strong and there is plenty of spiritual belief in our country, then the likeliness of being able to use it is high. Regular humans on the other hand need to have a strong soul, open mind and born talent to use it. Whether it's inherited or they are just born with it doesn't matter all that much."

He stopped and took a sip of his tea before continuing on. "As for why it's dangerous, well you saw your room a blaze."

Matthew gave a small guilty smile before Arthur continued.

"If not learned to be controlled, it can hurt you, or others. Another reason is that some people just can't handle what can't be reasonably explained. It could end up in that person even going as far as to go after you..." he began to trail off, and had a dark look to his face. "Trust me when I say I know what that feels like."

The young Canadian nodded. He needed a new topic and decided it was best not to dig deeper into the magic stuff yet as it appeared although he had struck a rather sad cord with Arthur.

"Who are these guys I'm going to live with next?"

Arthur's expression changed with the new question and he began his rant.

"The first man you will be seeing tomorrow is Francis Bonnefoy. A loud mouth, girly, knows it all foppish frog. He is straight up crazy with style and taste, but for some reason everyone likes him for it.

"He always rubs it in my face when a new French fashion trend becomes popular and no matter how hard I try, I can never beat him when it comes it that sort of thing." Arthur stopped to take a breather, and then picked it right back up.

"I can almost never agree with anything that man has to say! But never the less, he sometimes has good intensions and with your natural French side, I think he'll change his tune up a bit for you. Hopefully..."

He finally concluded the first part of his speech and took a pause for his tea.

_'Wow,'_ Matthew thought. _'I must have struck another cord with him if he's this worked up over one guy.'_

When the clack of the cup hit the plate, Arthur began again.

"Alfred Jones you'll find is a rather loud and self centered sort of person. He has gotten better with that lately though, but still. I have a feeling you two will get along just fine. You two are more alike than you know."

"Yeah, I find that Canadians and Americans aren't all that different. We both speak English and we don't have much of a gap in accents," Matthew said innocently.

Arthur gave him a sad smile. "Yes. I guess there is that too..."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment then Matthew shot his final bullet.

"Arthur... I keep getting these weird headaches and I've also been hearing a voice in my head." Matthew watched as Arthur tightened his hand around the tea cup. He waited for a second before continuing. "I've also been having strange dreams and when I wake up I feel a strange pain in my chest."

Arthur's face turned to shock before disappearing and turning into a scowl.

He loosened his grip on the cup and closed his eyes. Matthew watched and waited for an answer, staring the man down with his violet eyes until. "I don't think I know the answer to that question just yet."

Feeling angered by the avoided answer, Matthew gripped his hands on his knees and breathed deeply trying to control himself.

He looked at Arthur with sharp eyes and from the look of it they had stabbed their target, getting their point across. Arthur bowed his head apologetically and the only words that were spoken, was when Arthur called for the bill.

In the car, Matthew finally snapped. "Arthur, I can't take it anymore." The Brit turned to look at the red faced boy.

Matthew finally took off his tight fitting shoes and nervously asked, "I hope you don't mind, but I grew out of my shoes. Can you buy me some new ones before I go?"

Arthur burst out laughing, much to Matthew's dislike, but when they did return to the house, Matthew stepped out in his new high tops. _'They should last me a month or two,'_ he thought to himself as he happily looked at the spacious shoes.

After that, they spent the rest of the afternoon and evening much like their day before. This time there was no magic disaster, to the relief of everyone in the house. That night when he went to sleep, Matthew could see the tiny Unicorn curled up at the foot of his bed. Unfortunately for him it would be another night of unsettling dreams plaguing his sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

-w-

'Dammit,' he thought as he clenched at his chest. It was almost the end of the first meeting and for once everyone noticed him.

He had cried out as the pain stabbed at him hard and now it hurt past the point of un-bearable. People got up from their seats to see him cringing in pain and he could hear them begin to whisper things that he dreaded.

"Who is that?"

"Isn't it America?"

"No, I believe it's the other one."

"I think he's that trade partner my boss told me about. Cana-something?"

Feeling fed up with the voices around him, he got up and began to walk to the door, but didn't get far before his body decided to give out. Only when he hit the floor did the other nations begin to do something about him.

"Crap! Is he ok?"

"Someone get him some water!"

"Call his boss! Find out what is going on in his country!"

He felt annoyed that this was what it took to be noticed, but gave up on sour thoughts when the pain stabbed at him hard again and he gave another cry of pain.

He felt a hand around his and looked up to see A***** looking at him with eyes full of fear and worry. "Mattie! What's wrong bro?"

Forcing his voice, he managed to say, "I... don't know... It hurts..."

He began breathing heavily and felt way to hot.

He felt another hand touch his forehead and recognized the high voice of I****.

"Oh my pasta! He's burning up! Is that supposed to happen!?"

Looking over to his left he saw I**** looking at him with his unnaturally serious, hazel coloured eyes and behind him was B******. The emerald eyes shared his brother's look of worry, who still held his hand tight, but for some reason he could see another emotion swimming in those emerald eyes; Guilt.

Before he could ponder the reason for that emotion, the little energy he had left began to fail him, and his vision slowly faded to black as he fell into a painful sleep.

-w-

**A/N: Sleepy Mattie! This was a short chapter... and it was posted rather late, but hey! Next week stuff happens! For all of you wondering still, every letter followed by a * is a blacked out name. Who's name? You gonna have to use your imagination!**


	14. Chapter 13

It was a rough morning, from getting out of bed an hour late, to the crowded airport and getting on the noisy plane, but Matthew and Arthur somehow managed to catch their flight to Paris. The flight didn't go overly well for Matthew though.

He woke up to find himself in pain as always, but this time he could still remember the dream and as if he wasn't already in enough pain, his head felt like it was going to split in two as the previous dreams poured into his mind.

Now in the plane he sat nervously holding his chest. He didn't even realise he was doing it until Arthur spoke up.

"Matthew, are you alright?"

He stayed silent, only giving a nod to Arthur but could see the worry in the emerald eyes.

"Alright lad, if you insist," Arthur said as he went back to whatever book he was reading. Slightly bored by the scenery out his window, Matthew decided to sleep the rest of flight. It wasn't long before his mind wandered and he was sound asleep.

-OwO-

Arthur may have gone back to his book, but he knew what was wrong. The nervousness Matthew had given off and the hand on his chest all pointed to what he had feared. When he noticed Matthew had gone to sleep, he pulled out his phone, went through the speed dial list and hit enter on the name titled "Stoic Lukas." The phone rang a few times before the man on the other end picked up.

"What's up?" Lukas asked in a tired and agitated tone.

Looking at his watch Arthur remembered how early it was.

"Sorry to wake you chap, but I need you and Vlad to come over."

"What for?" the Norwegian grumbled.

"I want you two to continue looking for an un-sealing spell," he instructed. "I won't be back until later tonight and I need help from the both of you to perform the spell anyway."

There was a reluctant sigh on the other end, but Lukas complied.

"Yeah, alright, I'll use the "transit" system to get Vlad and then we'll go over to your place."

"Thank you Lukas, I'll be home as soon as I can." Arthur was about to end the call when Lukas brought the conversation back.

"On that note,where are you right now?"

"On a plane to France. I need to drop off Matthew-"

"You idiot!" Lukas interrupted rather loudly. "Why are you making a phone call on the plane?! Do you want to crash?! I thought you just got the kid back!"

"Would you relax?! I'm using our line to call so it won't mess with the plane," Arthur argued. With a sigh of annoyance on one end and sigh of relief on the other both ended the call.

"I swear," Arthur mumbled to himself. "For someone so stoic, he sure has a lot of emotion."

* * *

-OwO-

Matthew woke up in time for the landing which always made him nervous, even before the past events. After finding his bags, the two made their way out into the large crowded lobby.

Arthur had intended to taxi their way to Francis's house, but they soon found out Francis had other plans.

"Yoo-hoo! Oh Mathieu! Angleterre!"

Matthew turned and saw the man who he recognized to be Francis holding a large piece of fluorescent pink paper with their names on it in fancy black writing. As if it didn't stand out enough, they saw Francis raise a hand and hit a button to make the sign light up in white Christmas lights.

Matthew looked up at Arthur who had passed his initial shock and was now shaking his head in dismay. "Please don't tell me that is who you're leaving me with."

Arthur put his hand on his should and began walking them forward. "I am so sorry," was all he said as the flamboyant man began to laugh.

"Oh-honhonhonhonhonhon!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a short chapter, but hey! Now we get to the Francis part of the story! With all of his creepy French manliness.**

**See you all next week, OH! And I'd like to thank you all again! It is so awesome to see you all like the story so far, but if you have some input, I'm all ears!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! (BUT HEY! A GIRL'S GONNA DREAM!)**


End file.
